


Ori Writes

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Ori is a scribe.Years after The Hobbit ended, Balin led an expedition to retake the Mines of Moria. Oín and Ori went with him. In the Lord of the Rings, Gandalf took the book from the hands of the Dwarf corpse by Balin's tomb. That corpse was Ori.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Ori Writes

A scribe isn't just what he does but what he is. No matter where he is - on a quest with twelve others, including his brothers, or trying to retake an overrun mine - Ori can't help but write every moment down.

It helps sometimes. Sometimes, it reminds him of happier moments. Or sometimes it helps with the shock and grief of facing, for the first time, that quests can fail. That sometimes the hero doesn't win his kingdom. That sometimes young, handsome princes can fall in battle.

The storybooks he read as a child never seemed to cover that. The lesson is learned though. Ori can't help but write and learn as best he can.

Even when it seems most hopeless, Ori writes. When the way is barred and they cannot get out. When Oin is taken by the watcher in the water. When Balin's tomb will become a tomb for them all. When the drums sound in the deep, Ori writes. He may not live to re-read his own words but someone, sometime will read his words and know how Ori of the brothers Ri lived and died.

So when the time comes and hope is gone, Ori takes his quill in hand and writes. Even as the doors give way, even as the others around him scream and die... Even as the first arrow strikes, Ori writes. For being a scribe is more than what he does, it's what he is.


End file.
